Taste The Feeling
by Lynx477
Summary: Haruka Nanase to chłopiec o niesamowitych zdolnościach, który mimo wielu przeciwności losu dalej dąży do celu. Czy uda mu się zrealizować marzenia? Czy pokona wszystkie przeciwności losu? Jak wpłyną na niego przyjaciele? - Zawieszony
1. Chapter 1

Był piękny, słoneczny poranek. Haru siedział właśnie z rodzicami przy stole. Chyba pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy wspólnie jedli śniadanie.  
Nastolatek może się nie uśmiechał, lecz z jego postawy można było wywnioskować, że jest szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Wczorajszego wieczoru dowiedział się o zaakceptowaniu jego podania dotyczącego nauki na bardzo elitarnym uniwersytecie z niesamowicie mocną drużyną pływacką.

Matka od czasu do czasu zerkała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Domyślała się, że stało się coś ważnego w życiu jej syna.

\- Mamo, tato muszę wam coś powiedzieć.  
Skupił na sobie uwagę rodziców.  
\- Dostałem się na studia. W połowie wakacji jadę z Rinem do Australii.  
Na twarzy pani Nanase rzadko widać było radość, jednak teraz wręcz skakała z radości.  
Haru popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Spojrzał na ojca, który dumnie wypiął pierś i powiedział:  
\- Moja krew!  
Poczochrał go po głowie z promienistym uśmiechem na twarzy. Po chwili jednak obydwoje uspokoili się zdając sobie sprawę, że przez długi czas nie będą mieć przy sobie swojej jedynej pociechy, którą i tak rzadko kiedy widywali.  
\- Haru jak ty sobie tam poradzisz? Co z zakwaterowaniem, jedzeniem? Ostatnio jak zostawiłam cię na tydzień wylądowałeś w szpitalu!  
\- Mamo, jestem już niemalże dorosły. Nie chodzę już do gimnazjum. Umiem o siebie zadbać.  
Westchnęła, jednak nic nie odpowiedziała.  
Reszta śniadania przebiegała spokojnie, bez większych emocji.

Gdy już wszyscy zjedli swoje porcje. Haru wstał od stołu, podziękował i stwierdził, że pójdzie popływać.  
Nie chciał iść na basen. Tym razem pragnął nacieszyć się swoją wolnością w oceanie. Bo czemu niemiałby z tego skorzystać, skoro niezmierzona ilość wody była kilka kroków od jego domu?  
Spojrzał niebo. Było niesamowicie niebieskie, jego powierzchnię nie przecinała żadna, nawet najmniejsza chmurka, co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało jego chęć do pływania.  
Gdy był już na plaży zdjął ubranie, pod którym jak zwykle miał kąpielówki i od razu wskoczył do wody. Za cel obrał sobie jakiś punkt na horyzoncie i zaczął płynąć w jego kierunku. Ciesząc się chwilą nie zauważył jak niebo zasnuło się ciężkimi, burzowymi chmurami. Szalejący wiatr i coraz większe fale uświadomiły mu, że to co zrobił było bardzo głupie. Deszcz, który zaczął padać przesłonił mu pole widzenia. Fale oddalały go coraz bardziej od domu, ale też i od celu 'podróży'. Zdenerwowany, mimo braku sił zaczął płynąć przed siebie wykorzystując ostatnie pokłady energii. Machał rękami i nogami do czasu, gdy mięśnie całkowicie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Przemarznięty i wykończony do granic możliwości stracił przytomność.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuya Kirishima tuż po skończeniu gimnazjum Iwatobi przeprowadził się z młodszym bratem i rodzicami do miasta, które również było miastem portowym jednak odległość między tym a poprzednim miejscem ich zamieszkania była ogromna. Aby zobaczyć znajome wybrzeże musiał wspiąć się z bratem na jedną z okolicznych gór i dobrze się przyjrzeć.  
Niedawno przyjechał w odwiedziny do rodziny wprost z Australii, gdzie skończył pierwszy rok studiów. Niemalże od razu po rozpakowaniu wybiegł z domu na plażę. Był chyba jedyną osobą, która odważyła się wyjść z domu podczas tak okropnej pogody. Mu jednak nie przeszkadzały czarne chmury, ulewa, burza i sztorm. Można powiedzieć, że czasem lubił taką odmianę. Słońce i dobra zabawa często przypominały mu o dawnych znajomych.

Szedł więc wąskim pasem piasku nie przejmując się niczym. Patrzył jedynie na szalejące morze kierując się w kierunku swojej kryjówki. Gdy dotarł do celu wspiął się na jeden z kamieni i usiadł na nim. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak kolejna już fala naciera na niego z ogromną prędkością. Kolejna. Plask. Nagle ogarnął go dziwny niepokój. Spojrzał na skały znajdujące się nieco niżej i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem gdy zobaczył ciało jakiegoś chłopaka. _Kto normalny pływa podczas sztormu?!_ Był zdenerwowany. Skądś kojarzył tą sylwetkę. Szybko zabrał ciało z kamieni. Położył na piasku tak, że spokojnie mógł zobaczyć jego twarz. Zbladł.  
\- Haruka…  
Szok jaki przeżył w tym momencie był nie do opisania. Nachylił się nad kolegą sprawdzając jednocześnie puls i oddech.  
\- Cholera! Nie oddycha!

Momentalnie zaczął robić koledze sztuczne oddychanie. Przewrócił go na prawy bok i z ulgą patrzył jak z ust Nanase wypływa woda. Odwrócił go z powrotem na plecy i ponownie sprawdził oddech. Był równie słaby jak i puls, ale ważne, że był.  
\- Znalazłem na plaży naprzeciwko tutejszego liceum nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Jest nieprzytomny, potwornie zimny. Oddech jak i puls są prawie niewyczuwalne… Na brzeg wyrzuciły go fale.  
Gdy rozłączył się wybrał numer do brata.  
\- Ikuya powiedz rodzicom, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie mnie w domu.  
\- Czemu? Przecież dopiero co przyjechałeś!  
\- Nagły wypadek.  
Rozłączył się, gdy przyjechała karetka.  
\- Znasz go? – spytał mnie jeden z ratowników w czasie gdy dwaj pozostali przenosili niebieskookiego do karetki.  
\- Tak to mój dawny kolega z szkolnego klubu pływackiego. Haruka Nanase.  
\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież nie ma za grosz rozsądku. Jak można pójść pływać podczas sztormu? – mamrotał lekarz.  
\- Mogę pojechać z wami? On mieszka bardzo daleko stąd i nie ma tu nikogo znajomego prócz mojej rodziny.  
Ratownicy wyrazili zgodę.  
Całą drogę bez słowa przyglądał się działaniom lekarza, który ciągle coś sprawdzał i poprawiał. Obudził się z transu, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i zaczęto przewozić Haru na Szpitalny Oddział Ratunkowy. Później przenieśli go do oddzielnej sali.  
\- Mogę wejść do niego?  
\- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Jeśli się obudzi proszę przycisnąć czerwony guzik.  
Natsuya skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
Patrzył na bladą, spokojną twarz i zastanawiał się skąd ten chłopak się znalazł w takim miejscu.  
Wziął telefon do ręki i ponownie zadzwonił do brata.  
\- Co jest Natsuya?  
\- Ikuya, pamiętasz może Nanase?  
\- Jasne, że tak. Skąd to pytanie?  
\- Właśnie jestem z nim w miejscowym szpitalu.  
\- Hę? Jak to?  
\- Siedziałem na plaży, gdy nagle fala wyrzuciła go na brzeg. Rozumiesz? Tak po prostu wypadł z morza. Jak go zobaczyłem wyglądał jak trup. Teraz powoli odzyskuje kolorki, ale dalej wygląda krucho. Jeszcze ta maska tlenowa…  
\- To jakiś żart?  
\- Nie Ikuya, to nie jest żart. Lepiej zapytaj się mamy czy ma numer do któregoś z rodziców Haruki.

Odłożyłem telefon do kieszeni z powrotem kierując wzrok na Nanase.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka poczuł okropny ból. Każdy mięsień wręcz palił żywym ogniem. Nanase przez chwilę nie mógł pojąć czemu. Jednak później przypomniał mu się sztorm, który zastał go podczas pływania. Przerażony natychmiast otworzył oczy, natychmiast je zamykając, gdyż poraziła go jasność dookoła.  
\- Haruka.  
Usłyszał znajomy głos. Nie za bardzo pamiętał do kogo należy jednak był pewny, że bardzo dobrze zna tą osobę. Gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do panującej jasności i bieli zauważył szatyna oraz chłopaka o zielonkawych włosach i pomarańczowych oczach. Obydwoje stali nad nim z zatroskanymi minami. Gdy chciał odpowiedzieć z jego krtani nie wydobyły się żadne dźwięki.

Natsuya widząc jak Nanase otwiera oczy nagle podskoczył z miejsca i szturchnął brata.  
\- Haruka!  
Chwilę stali nad nim mówiąc coś do niego, po czym starszy przypomniał sobie o czerwonym guziku, który miał wcisnąć, gdy Haru się obudzi. Tak też zrobił.

Do pomieszczenia weszli lekarze.  
\- Muszą panowie na chwilę opuścić salę. Musimy zrobić badania.  
Wyszli więc posłusznie na korytarz, gdzie stała ich matka. Nerwowo przekładała telefon z ręki do ręki.  
\- Rodzice Nanase będą tu dopiero za kilka godzin – oznajmiła po czym przysłuchiwała się słowom lekarzy, którzy wciąż krzątali się wokół Haru.

\- Poziom cukru już w normie.  
\- Puls powoli się stabilizuje.  
\- Z oddechem też coraz lepiej.  
\- Temperatura 36,6.

\- Przepraszam, czy wiecie państwo może gdzie leży Haruka Nanase?  
Podszedł do nich bardzo spanikowany chłopak. Miał bordowe włosy i oczy tego samego koloru. Jego ostre zęby przywodziły na myśl zęby rekina. Wydawał się mieć tyle samo lat co Ikuya.  
\- A kim pan jest? – spytała pani Kirishima.  
\- Rin Matsuoka. Jestem przyjacielem Haru.  
\- Natsuya to o nim gadał Haruka – zwrócił się Ikuya do brata  
Starszy popatrzył krytycznym wzrokiem na bordowowłosego, po czym wskazał najbliższe drzwi.  
\- Robią mu badania więc nie powinieneś jeszcze wchodzić do środka.  
Rin usiadł na ziemi.  
\- Jego życiu nic już nie zagraża, jednak jest wyczerpany i przez jakiś czas nie powinien się nadwyrężać. Najlepiej żeby najbliższy tydzień przeleżał w łóżku – powiedział lekarz wychodząc z pomieszczenia.  
\- Zajmę się tym.  
Powiedział Matsuoka i wszedł do sali.  
Gdy tylko zobaczył smutne oczy Haruki od razu rozpłakał się i podbiegł do przyjaciela. Stanął obok łóżka i delikatnie przytulił.  
\- Rin - szepnął Nanase.  
\- Jak dobrze, że to nic poważnego. Nawet nie wiesz jak się przestraszyłem, gdy usłyszałem, że zabierają cię do szpitala. O musieli poczuć twoi rodzice?  
\- Nie mów, że wiedzą!  
\- Stary powinni tu być za godzinę.  
Haru wytrzeszczył oczy. Teraz nie dość, że sprawił kłopot kolegom, to jeszcze przyjacielowi i rodzicom. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że się o niego martwią, lecz z drugiej nie chciał by byli nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Tylko nie wyjeżdżaj mi z tym, że są nadopiekuńczy Haru. To twoi rodzice. A rodzice zawsze martwią się o swoje dzieci, niezależnie od ich wieku. Zrozum, że dla nich już zawsze będziesz tym małym, skromnym, bezbronnym i kochanym dzieciątkiem.  
Haru spojrzał na Rina spode łba. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się to co powiedział.  
\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze powie, że mam nie jechać do Australii. Wiesz będzie się bała mnie gdzieś puścić.  
\- Nie zdziwiłbym się.  
Ni z tego ni z owego Haru zaczął się dusić. Próbował nabierać powietrza jednak to nie docierało do płuc. Rin nie wiedział co zrobić. Stał i patrzył jak jego najbliższy przyjaciel traci oddech.  
\- Maska… - wychrypiał Haru ostatkiem sił.  
Matsuoka wreszcie załapał o co chodzi i szybko założył maskę tlenową na twarz Nanase, który po tym wszystkim najzwyczajniej w świecie usnął. Rin odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Gdzie mój syn?! Gdzie Haru?  
Usłyszał głos matki Nanase.  
\- Tu?  
Westchnął ciężko, gdy wpadła do pomieszczenia i zaczęła panikować.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Haru śpi - Rin poinformował zaaferowaną kobietę.  
\- Powiedział ci coś? – spytała, gdy trochę się uspokoiła.  
\- Niestety nie. Wie pani, nie chciałem naciskać.  
\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję, że tu z nim jesteś.  
\- Proszę podziękować rodzinie Kirishima. To Natsuya znalazł Haru.  
\- Masz rację.  
Wyszła i zaczęła rozmawiać z Natsuyą i jego matką.

W tym czasie Nanase już się obudził.  
\- Była tu?  
Wywnioskował po minie przyjaciela. Skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, że pani już przyjechała. Musimy porozmawiać o leczeniu. Obecnie pani syn nie jest w stanie się poruszać. Jest to powodem potwornego przemęczenia organizmu oraz całkowitego wyziębienia. Kilka najbliższych dni Nanase musi spędzić u nas w szpitalu. Niepoważnym posunięciem byłoby teraz zakończyć leczenie.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Wraz z innymi lekarzami zdecydowaliśmy przeprowadzić ciąg masaży oraz ćwiczeń, które pozwolą rozluźnić jego spięte do granic możliwości mięśnie.  
Kobieta skinęła glową i poszła opowiedzieć o tym synowi.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by jak najszybciej wrócić do domu – stwierdził.

Początki były bolesne. Podczas pierwszego masażu Haru tak bardzo chciał pohamować krzyki, aż prawie odgryzł sobie język. Po masażu mógł chwilę posiedzieć w jacuzzi, po czym zaczynały się ćwiczenia, które z dnia na dzień były coraz mniej bolesne.

W końcu, gdy minął tydzień Haru wreszcie nie czuł żadnego bólu.  
\- Dziękuję, za wszystko.  
Podziękował lekarzom po czym te same słowa skierował do rodziny Kirishima.  
\- Pościgajmy się kiedyś – zwrócił się do braci.  
Skinęli głowami i uśmiechnęli serdecznie.

\- Pożegnałeś się ze wszystkimi?  
\- Zaraz!  
\- Ależ Haru! Zaraz mamy samolot!  
\- Już idę!

Kilka godzin później znów byli w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Jak się okazało na lotnisku czekał pan Nanase wraz z przyjaciółmi Haruki.  
\- Haru-chan! – pierwsze co usłyszał to głos Nagisy i Makoto.  
\- Haruka-sempai! – Rei również stał wśród nich.  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Rozumiesz?  
Po drodze do domu otoczony tym małym tłumem musiał słuchać ostrzeżeń ojca. Tego właśnie najbardziej chciał uniknąć. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec znów wyjedzie na delegację. _Ale nie! Musiał zostać by robić to całe zamieszanie._

Gdy tylko dotarli do domu rodzice natychmiast kazali mu pójść do pokoju. Doskonale wiedział, że chcą by odpoczywał. _Ale ile można leżeć w łóżku?_


	5. Chapter 5

Miesiąc minął jak z bicza strzelił. Haruka tak jak obiecał nie nadwyrężał się w tym czasie. Biegał, ćwiczył i pływał, lecz zachował umiar. Właśnie nadszedł czas jego wyjazdu do Australii. Rodzice byli wielce niepocieszeni myślą, że ich zostawia. Bali się, że jak znów spuszczą go z oka ponownie zrobi coś głupiego.  
\- Proszę się nie martwić. Ja się nim odpowiednio zajmę – obiecał Rin w dniu odlotu.  
Rodzice Haru wybuchli płaczem, gdy przytulił ich na pożegnanie.  
\- Uważaj na siebie.  
\- Myj codziennie ząbki! Nie zapomnij zmieniać bielizny! – krzyczała z nim matka.

Rin wręcz płakał ze śmiechu.  
\- Jak mogą mi to robić? – Haru naburmuszył się, gdy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Nie lubił takich krępujących sytuacji.  
Chwilę później byli już na miejscu. Przeszli kontrolę, podali cel i udali się do akademika, gdzie wszyscy uczniowie mieli zamieszkać dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Pokoje okazały się być trzyosobowe, a ich współlokator miał być od nich o rok starszy. Nie byli tym zaskoczeni. W końcu sami miesiąc temu zgodzili się na te warunki. Znaleźli pokój numer7 i z uśmiechem na ustach wkroczyli do niego.  
\- Natsuya?  
\- Co wy tu…? A no tak… przecież nie muszę pytać – zaśmiał się Kirishima.  
Haru rozejrzał się po pokoju. Po prawej stronie stało jedno łóżko, na którym leżały rzeczy Kirishimy. Nieco dalej stała szafka nocna. Spojrzał przed siebie. Dwa łóżka stały jedno obok drugiego, a po obu stronach stały takie same, małe szafki. Nad nimi było duże okno, dzięki któremu nie trzeba było zużywać prądu by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Po lewej stronie były drzwi do łazienki. Ściany miały przyjemny błękitny kolor z ciemniejszymi smugami, dzięki czemu przypominały wodę, co bardzo podobało się Haruce. Był wręcz zachwycony.

\- Widzę, że wam też podoba się wystrój wnętrz – uśmiechnął się Kirishima.  
\- Jak najbardziej  
\- Właśnie. Jak wiecie nie przyjechaliśmy tutaj na dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku by leniuchować. A pół godziny na basenie mają pojawić się wszyscy, którzy chcą dołączyć do drużyny pływackiej. Chodzi głównie o przetestowanie pierwszaków, ale też i o trening tych, którzy dostali się tutaj dzięki świetnym wynikom podczas zawodów licealnych, w końcu do zawodów nie ma tak dużo czasu. Dlatego szykujcie się.  
\- Jesteśmy gotowi zawsze i wszędzie. Prawda Rin?  
\- Oczywiście.

Natsuya zaśmiał się. Doskonale wiedział, że Haru zawsze pod ubraniem nosi kąpielówki, a to, że Rin także wcale go nie zaskoczyło. W końcu z kim się zadajesz takim się stajesz.

Na basenie było już pełno ludzi. Haru i Rin szybko ściągnęli ubrania, zamknęli je w szafce i poszli na miejsce zbiórki. Jakie było ich zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyli na końcu szeregu Ikuyę Kirishimę.

\- Proszę o ciszę! Nazywam się Natsuya Kirishima. Jak już większość z was wie jestem waszym nowym kapitanem. Od razu chcę wprowadzić pewne zmiany. Od dzisiaj każdy tutaj mówi do siebie po imieniu. Każdy należący do drużyny musi współpracować z każdym, a co może być lepszym sposobem na lepszą współpracę jak nie nawiązanie nowych przyjaźni? Jak każdy z was zdążył już zauważyć mamy dwóch trenerów. Nie martwcie się jednak o jakoś kształcenia, obydwaj są na tym samym poziomie. Yagami-sempai zajmuje się bezpośrednim przygotowaniem do zawodów, natomiast Kuroki-sempai ma za zadanie poprawić wyniki tych, którzy będą tego wymagali. Pamiętajcie, że tu nie chodzi o podział na gorszych i lepszych, ale o naukę. Dobrze. W takim razie przejdźmy do testów. Pierwszaki, za mną.

Skierował ich na dwa pierwsze tory.

\- Na początku zaczniemy od tych, których wybrali specjaliści. Niech z szeregu wystąpią takie osoby jak: Haruka, Rin i Ikuya. Zaczniemy od wyścigów. Będziecie się ścigać ze mną. Wiem jakimi stylami pływacie, dlatego dostosuję się do was.  
Ikuya poszedł na pierwszy ogień. Przegrał, jednak brakło mu pięciu setnych do remisu z bratem. Tak samo było z Rinem.  
\- Pamiętam o wypadku Haru, jednak jak wiesz nie mogę dać ci forów.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myślałem.  
Zaczęli. Z początku wydawało się, że Haru przegra. Płynął nieco wolniej od Kirishimy. Jednak w połowie dystansu wyrównał i koniec końców zremisowali.  
\- Jak to możliwe?  
\- Przecież Haruka miał niedawno wypadek!  
\- Czyżby kapitan dawał mu fory? To nie możliwe by ktokolwiek prawie wygrał z kapitanem i to jeszcze ktoś taki!  
Szepty dobiegały z każdego konta.  
\- Dosyć! Kapitan nie dawał nikomu forów. Zresztą spójrzcie na czasy. Jego czas jest nawet lepszy niż z przed wakacji – głos zabrał Nao, wice kapitan drużyny.

\- Świetnie ci poszło Haru! – ucieszyli się jego przyjaciele.  
\- Wam też świetnie poszło.  
\- Ciekawe co te pajace powiedzą, gdy zobaczą swoje czasy – zaśmiał się Matsuoka.  
\- Daj spokój Rin. Nie mąć jeszcze bardziej atmosfery.

\- Wasza trójka może udać się do pana Yagami. Resztę proszę o ustawienie się w kolejności wywieszonej na tablicy. Na końcu treningu obok imienia każdego dopiszemy czas jaki uzyskał. Do roboty!


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuya wśród trzydziestu osób znalazł jedną, która idealnie pasowała do Ikuya, Rina i Haruki. Pływa stylem grzbietowym i nazywa się Hayate Chigusa. Po za nim była też jeszcze jedna osoba, która nieco lepiej się prezentowała od innych, jednak nie mógł jej przekserować od razu do Yagamiego.  
\- Hayate Chigusa, idź do pana Yagami. Reszta za mną. Pierwsze co musicie poprawić to wasz refleks…

\- Dobrze widzę, że jest już was czwórka. Na poznanie będziecie mieć czas podczas przerwy. Na razie zajmiemy się sztafetą. Wiecie Cop macie robić.  
Skinęli głowami i ustawili się w odpowiedniej kolejności: Hayate, Ikuya, Rin i Haru.  
Chigusa wskoczył do wody, ustawił się w pozycji startowej i na dźwięk gwizdka wystartował. Był bardzo szybki. Nanase przez chwile nawet pomyślał, że jest szybszy od Makoto. Przyszła pora na Ikuya. Haru przyjrzał się staremu przyjacielowi. Widać było, że sporo trenował.  
Skok.  
Niebieskooki wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem na Kirishimę. _Poprawił się._ Pomyślał.  
Rin. On również był wspaniały.  
Haru ustawił się na pozycji startowej i czekał w gotowości do skoku. Już! Wyskoczył zdumiewająco mocno i zadziwiająco daleko. Szybko zaczął płynąć przed siebie. Idealny zwrot z potężnym wybiciem. Jak wiadomo wszystko co dobre zazwyczaj szybko się kończy. Tak też było i teraz. Haru niespodziewanie przystanął i oparł się na sznurze oddzielającym tory. Powodem tego były zawroty głowy i zamazane pole widzenia.

\- Haru! – Rin zdążył podpłynąć w samą porę. Nanase zemdlał. – Co za idiota! Przecież miał się oszczędzać!  
Yagami-sensei od razu skierował ich do pielęgniarki.  
\- Kiedy zdarzył się ten wypadek?  
\- Chyba z trzy tygodnie temu senpai.  
\- Rozumiem, że Nanase przeszedł pełną terapię?  
\- Przez niecały tydzień miał specjalne masaże i ćwiczenia, jeśli o to chodzi.  
\- Tylko tydzień? Przecież powinno to trwać co najmniej dwa tygodnie!  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Najważniejsze by się nie przemęczał. Od dzisiaj wznowimy terapię. Rano delikatna rozgrzewka, później ćwiczenia na sali. Następnie masaże i ćwiczenia na basenie.  
\- Mam w czymś pomóc?  
\- Pomyśl o sobie Rin. Twój przyjaciel jest w dobrych rękach – do pomieszczenia wszedł Natsuya.  
Chłopak niepewnie skinął głową. Nie podobało mu się zostawianie Haruki samego. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Musiał się zgodzić na taki przebieg sprawy.

Haru obudził się chwilę później. Zdziwiony zmianą otoczenia natychmiast podniósł głowę.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Zemdlałeś na torze.  
\- Czemu? Przecież już nic mi nie jest…  
\- Wciąż powinieneś się oszczędzać. Dobry czas nie jest najważniejszy. Najważniejsze jest zdrowie. Wynik zawsze można poprawić. Gorzej jeśli zdrowie wysiądzie. Wtedy już nic nie da się zrobić.  
\- Nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na czasy.  
Pielęgniarka skinęła głową i wytłumaczyła mu jak będzie wyglądać najbliższe półtora tygodnia.  
Trochę się zdenerwował jednak po usłyszeniu kilku prostych argumentów zgodził się na kontynuowanie rozpoczętej kilka tygodni wcześniej terapii.  
\- Zaczniemy od skrętoskłonów. Powoli. Dobrze, teraz stań prosto, dłonie miej splecione za plecami i ściągaj łopatki do siebie. Ok. skłonów. Powoli pochylaj się do przodu. Masz czuć każdy kręg. Dobrze teraz wypady nóg. Świetnie.  
Kolejne ćwiczenia były na uda i łydki. Była to typowa rozgrzewka więc Haru nie miał powodu do narzekania.  
Następnym punktem w planie dnia były ćwiczenia na wytrzymałość.  
\- Dobrze teraz czas na masaże.  
Haruka odetchnął z ulgą i udał się do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Spięte mięśnie rozluźniały się.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Jak nowo narodzony.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy na basen.  
Nawet nie wiedziała jak to zdanie ucieszyło Harukę.


End file.
